


We Don't Need Them Anymore

by kiranightshade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 04, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, POV Peter Hale, Peter escapes Eichen House, Peter steals Stiles, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles might be a little OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: Peter breaks out of Eichen House and walks into the tail end of Scott and Stiles' fight.He knows an opportunity when he sees one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I haven't seen past season 2. It's my understanding that Peter's plot happened right before the Theo mess and that's when the fight happened. So...this is chronologically accurate as far as I'm concerned.

“Some of us are human!”

By the time Peter is close enough to see Stiles, Scott is already driving away. Whether his silence was of shock, resignation, or something else, Peter doesn’t particularly care. How can he when Stiles is standing there, alone and muttering something unintelligible but has the distinct tone of cursing. He tenses when he steps out of the trees and into the driveway of the clinic. Peter doesn’t lighten his footsteps as he gets close enough to touch. Stiles hasn’t moved, which probably means he’s waiting for something. Peter is proven right when the exact moment his hand makes contact with his shoulder a knife is being plunged in his gut and Stiles’ shocked eyes are looking down into his. Peter grunts but holds his ground. The blade doesn’t sting like he expected, so he huffs out a smile and says “Not the warmest welcome, but I’ll take it.” and then he holds his hands out in the universal sign of surrender, his nails dull and smile pleasant.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles doesn’t take out the knife, nor does he ask how he escaped Eichen. They both know that it doesn’t matter how he escaped. What matters is that he’s here rather than somewhere where nobody knows him or what he’s done. He’s here now and just in time for this godforsaken town’s next disaster too, it would seem. 

“I see your True Alpha has been living up to expectations.”

Stiles doesn’t say anything to that. No, but he does step closer, rising to his full height with a coldness to his eyes that wasn’t there before. At least, not so openly. He twists the knife ever so slightly and Peter winces but doesn’t so much as twitch otherwise. Stiles is taller than him now. Only by a few inches, but taller nonetheless. At this angle, Peter has to raise his head the few inches to maintain eye contact and, if this were anyone else, he’d be bristling with carefully controlled rage at the gesture. As it is, Peter doesn’t think there is anyone else he’d be willing to even hint at revealing his neck in such a way. Stiles notices because of course he does. He’s always seen him. He supposes that’s why he put him in time out for his little lesson and not outright killed him for his betrayal. He knows Scott had nothing to do with that decision, especially seeing Stiles now. His eyes are taking in everything about him, calculating but curious. Always so curious. It’s what’s keeping him close, a few measly inches separating them. The blade is new. A welcome sense of preservation if Peter has anything to say about it. The lack of wolfsbane is something he’ll have to correct, however.

Stiles must find what he was looking for because he sighs and steps back, the knife leaving with him. Peter grunts once more as tissue knits back together but he can’t deny how much he misses his boy’s heat. 

“You weren’t supposed to be in there for so long, but you also weren’t supposed to stay so…” Stiles ends with a shrug and Peter chuckles breathlessly. 

“What makes you think I’m staying? Whatever attachment I had for this place is long cut out of me by now. I suppose I could try to reclaim my family’s land here but something tells me you wouldn’t be too happy about what that would require of me.”

“Since when do you care about me?”

“Now I know you’re smarter than that.”

Stiles’ answering sigh goes through him as his shoulders slump and he relaxes because, yeah, he is smarter than that, and he knows that Peter has wanted him from the beginning. Peter takes the chance to close the distance between them. His steps are slow and he hums, pleased, when Stiles does nothing to stop him from slotting into his space and cupping his cheek. The rain only makes his scent all the more potent and it’s possibly the greatest pleasure he’s been allowed in months. 

“Come with me.”

Stiles’ breath catches, his eyes widen, and the knife clatters to the ground. 

Peter wipes a raindrop from his cheek. “Let me steal you away from this place. Somewhere far away where this town can’t touch us.”

“I-but. I can’t just…leave.”

“Can’t you? What does this town offer for you? What reason do you have to stay?”

“Scott…”

“…won’t listen to you.”

“My dad…”

“…can take care of himself.”

“I…”

“Come with me.” 

“…okay.” and just like that, Stiles falls into his weight like all his strings have been cut. Peter supports him easily, grinning into his boy’s hair. 

Stiles sniffles into his shoulder. He clings to his jacket tighter and tighter as the sniffles die down and Peter runs a gentle hand over his boy’s head and neck. It isn’t until Stiles is standing more than leaning on Peter that Peter steps back. He doesn’t let go completely, letting his hand trace his arm until he’s leading him away hand in hand. Stiles lets himself be led with minimal tripping, mostly because Peter is sure to steer him away from as many tree roots as he can. The walk is a short one. Peter hadn’t actually parked his-admittedly stolen- car that far from the clinic. 

Stiles doesn’t protest Peter sitting him in the passenger seat, nor Peter buckling his seatbelt. It’s while he’s pulling back that Peter indulges himself the impulse to wipe away another raindrop from his boy’s cheek before closing the door and circling to the driver’s seat.

Stiles doesn’t say anything until Beacon Hills is little more than a memory in their rearview mirror. 

“I don’t have anything packed.”

“You have your phone and I’m certain you’ve got a bank account that you can use at your discretion.”

Stiles hums in assent. “Where are we going?”

“Where do you want to go?”

“Someplace with a lot of trees.” Stiles says. Someplace safe, he doesn’t say.

Peter hears him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to add a line about catching Peter an alpha but I don't think Stiles would allow him that right away. Not for a few months together at least. I wanted this to be longer but then something happened that led to me writing something different by hand and I'm going this give it the general plot I was going to give this. 
> 
> Also let's just assume nobody is going to notice Stiles is gone until he's already gotten a new phone and emptied his personal bank account. I just didn't want him to be dependant on Peter although Peter will buy him things because he wants to.
> 
> Well...maybe Theo will notice. But maybe not and it's not like he would tell Scott where he was If he found him. Take that as you will. 
> 
> Feel free to suggest any tags I may have missed because I most probably have.


End file.
